Januari Cinta
by Azura Eve
Summary: (6 Common Pairings) "Wo ai ni, Luhan!" / "Ya, ya, ya. Sudahlah, jangan lebay. Bukankah itu kewajibanku untuk membantu kekasihku?" / "Aku juga menyukai Kris Gege." / RnR please, chinguya ;D


**Zula's Side:**

Oke, mungkin bingung krn aku naruh cuap2 didepan dan bukan di belakang, ya? Yg gasuka boleh skip en langsung meluncur, kok. Tapi mending baca dulu deh #dipetok.

Jadi ini ceritanya last FF sebelum aku stuck dan pacaran sama buku2 mulai minggu depan nanti -_- soal2 Kalkulus telah menantiku bagaikan Marry Worth XDv laptop kudu diasingkan soalnya isinya abang Chen terus, entar kalo masih kubawa tidur pasti kepikiran dia lagi. Belajarnya ga jadi deh. Aduh abang Chen siapa suruh situ ganteng. Sebenernya yg ngenalin aku ke EXO mah abang Kris tapi entah kenapa lama2 feelku enggak sehebat(?) dulu. Kris telalu sempurna, dan tipe2 Kim Jongdae itulah yg tipe aku banget ;-; *jadicurhat*

Gak yakin juga sih ini dibilang hiatus ato enggak, tapi takut kalo ditunggu *ngimpi* aku ngewanti aja kayaknya aku nggak bakal post FF sampe awal Mei nanti. Jadi sabar aja yah. PM udah mulai, aku juga harus latihan masuk kerja, mulai milah2 PTN dan nyari jurusan. (Padahal aku juga diajakkin ikut SM audisi, tapi tahun ini mungkin belum rejeki T_T dan lagi apes).

Huehue. Duniaku nggak bebas lagi T_T swear deh, waktu dulu masih SMP kepingin cepetan dewasa, pas udah gini, kepingin balik jadi bocah SD. Nggak kerasa banget, waktunya sebentar doang. Tiba2 ntar udah merit aja XDv dan mudah2an pacarku nggak selingkuh ama cewe ditempatnya, amin. Ih amit2.

Aduh jadi ngelantur, ampe mana yak? Ah, intinya gitu deh, krn aku juga ga yakin, mungkin ditengah2 bulan hibernasiku aku bakal ttp buat FF. Kita liat aja nanti(?).

Oh ya, buat FF ini sendiri ini termasuk kumpulan ficlets yang digabung satu. Jadi semacem drabble gitu~ genrenya HHJJ. Az lagi anti sama genre angst yah, oke cukup. Jadi disini lupakan jauh2 tisu dan buang perilaku menye2(?) Anda. Mm, ini dibuat dua bungkus(?), satunya judulnya **Miracle in December **dan yg satunya lagi **Januari Cinta**. Judulnya norak emang, Az udah stuck banget dan paling ga jago bikin judul. Jadi terima apa adanya aja oke no protes. Ah, terus, di **Miracle in December **ini ada 3 pairing; **KaiSoo, ChenMin, **ama **SuLay**. Kalo di **Januari Cinta **itu pairingnya **ChanBaek, KrisTao, **ama **HunHan**.

Terus…, semua yg ada dibawah ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Kalo ada kesamaan tempat ato kejadian, itu tdk disengaja. Kalo kesamaan nama tokoh ya udah jelas dong ._.

Okedah, udah bingung mau bacot apaan lagi. Aku nggak akan bilang **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ **mulai sekarang krn gimana bisa seseorang menyukai suatu karya tanpa dibaca? Jadi, silahkan simpulkan suka ceritanya atau nggak setelah selesai baca.

Kalo suka boleh difavs/follow. Heheheh. Tapi aku minta untuk **tinggalkan review apapun bentuknya :)**

p/s: Aku gatau caranya ngasih garis2 pembatas kyk di FF orang2 jadi kasihnya titik2 aja .-.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to God. I owned nothing but the stories.  
Characters: EXO official pairings  
Genres: Fluff-romance  
Rating: T_

**.**

**.**

_**It's a love story, Baby, just say—yes!**_

.

.

.

.

.

**4) Sehun/Luhan**

_Beijing Issues  
(979 words)_

_**Klining~**_

Luhan yang masih terengah-engah segera mengedarkan pandangannya ke sudut ruangan kafeitu. Untuk mencari seseorang yang sangat ingin ia pukul wajahnya.

Tiga fakta menyusahkan telak diterima pemuda cantik itu sampai detik ini.

Pertama, ia mesti bangun pagi di akhir pekan. Kedua, demi Tuhan—jarak dari apartemennya ke pinggir Beijing itu cukup jauh. Luhan harus naik taksi lebih dulu. Mana taksi sialan itu pecah ban di tengah jalan. Dan ketiga, alhasil Luhan berlari ke tempat ini.

Katakan Luhan tak berpendirian namun entah mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja ingin berlari mengingat Sehun yang sudah lama menunggunya.

Mata _hazel_ itu masih terus berpendar ke ketiap sudut ruangan. Dan _bingo_—bolamata sewarna jelaga itu menemukan seorang pemuda dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna _deep blue _dan jaket hitam pekat sedang melambaikan tangan santai ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mendengus melihat tingkah seseorang yang selalu seenaknya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang ada di paling ujung.

**Bruk!**

"Kau lama sekali, _Gege_," kata Sehun saat Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi yang ada di hadapan pemuda itu.

Luhan hanya membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut dengan mengumpat sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sesekali dia mengatur napasnya yang masih sedikit tersendat.

"Kau habis lari ya, _Ge_?" Lagi-lagi dengan menyebalkannya, Sehun bertanya. Tanpa melihat Luhan kesulitan mengatur napasnya.

Pertanyaannya tadi hanya mendapatkan respon anggukan kecil dari yang bersangkutan.

"_Aigoo~_ segitu kangennya kan kau denganku, _Gege_? Santai sajalah. Aku juga baru saja menghabiskan dua gelas kopi hitamku, _Ge_." canda Sehun sambil melirik dua gelas kopi yang sudah kosong di meja kayu bernomor tujuh itu.

Luhan yang telah berhasil mendapatkan napasnya kembali mendelik pada Sehun.

"Sudah sarapan?"

Dengan polosnya Sehun menggeleng.

**Plak.**

"_Aa––au!_ Sakit,_ Ge! _Kenapa, sih?" tanya Sehun jengkel saat Luhan dengan tanpa basa-basi memukul kepalanya.

"Otakmu ditaruh dimana, Oh Sehun? Kenapa minum kopi sebelum sarapan, hah? Kau ini orang yang idiotsekali!"

Luhan memakinya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sehun yang sedang menampakkan ekspresi bengongnya.

"Aiissh! Kau ini!" tuding Luhan lelah. Namun ia refleks memanggil salah satu pelayan wanita yang kebetulan lewat di samping meja mereka.

"Permisi, _Jiejie_. Aku pesan menu sarapan pagi ini…, ditambah dua gelas susu hangat, ya."

Pelayan itu mengangguk mengerti, setelah mencatat pesanan Luhan, pelayan wanita itu membungkuk hormat. "Tunggu sebentar, _**Nona**_. Pesanan Anda akan diantarkan dalam waktu limabelas menit."

Luhan cengo melihat kepergian pelayan itu.

_Dia bilang apa tadi?_

**Nona?**

Luhan tahu kafe ini mempunyai pelayanan yang sangat ramah, namun––

"Buahahaha! Kau memang cantik, _Jiejie!_" ledek Sehun saat sudah sadar akan ekspresi cengo Luhan setelah pelayan itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan _**Nona.**_

"Kenapa dia menyangka aku seorang perempuan, aiiiisshh!" gerutu Luhan. Dan lagi-lagi Sehun hanya tertawa.

"Berhenti tertawa, Oh Sehun!"

"Hahahahaha, salahmu yang berpakaian ambigu seperti itu, _Ge_! Mereka mengiramu adalah seorang perempuan. Hahahaha!"

Sehun yang memang susah menghentikan tawanya hanya menganggap tatapan maut dari Luhan itu sebagai angin lalu. Tentu saja itu membuat Luhan geram.

Memang, Sehun tak salah bicara seperti itu. Lihatlah penampilan seorang Xi Luhan; ia kini mengenakan kaos rajutan berwarna ungu gelap berlengan panjang dan rompi berwarna putih yang sedikit kebesaran sehingga sedikit menutupi daerah dadanya. Dibalut dengan celana jins hitam yang terlihat pas di kaki jenjangnya, juga tambahan sepatu kets berwarna putih-hitam.

Sehun tersenyum aneh saat memperhatikan tubuh Luhan untuk ke sekian kalinya sampai detik ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan mendelik sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sehun menyeringai.

"Hentikan! Kau membuat malu!" seru Luhan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah cantiknya itu.

Sehun terkikik geli. Ternyata menggoda seorang Luhan sangat menyenangkan…

**.**

**.**

Cukup lama berselisih dengan perdebatan tak penting. Akhirnya pelayan pun datang sambil membawa pesanan Luhan. Dengan kesal ia memakan sarapannya, dan Sehun masih berekspresi tenang-tenang saja.

Untuk limabelas menit semuanya terasa Surga bagi Luhan. Sehun tampaknya masih menjunjung tinggi tata krama saat makan rupanya.

"Hmmm, kau lapar, _Ge?_" tanya Sehun pertama kali untuk memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Luhan yang baru saja selesai dengan menu sarapannya melirik Sehun sekilas. Mengangkat bahu ringan, "Entahlah."

"Kalau makan yang benar dong, _Gege_.Masa begini saja harus aku yang bersihkan," ujar Sehun pelan sambil mengusap sudut bibir Luhan yang terdapat noda saus.

Sontak wajah Luhan memerah.

"Habis ini mau kemana?" tanyanya pelan, mengabaikan wajahnya masih merah padam.

"Kau benar-benar tertarik dengan kencan kita. Ya, _Ge~?_"

**Bletak!**

"Kau ini senang sekali memukulku, _Ge!_" rengek Sehun seraya mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja disapa oleh tangan mungil milik Luhan barusan.

"Balasan untuk semua perbuatanmu, bocah!"

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya pura-pura marah. Namun Luhan justru meresponnya dengan senyuman mengejek.

**.**

**.**

"Sekarang ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sehun dengan seenaknya langsung menarik lengan Luhan setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja––yang dijadikan satu dengan bonnya.

_**'Klining~ Silahkan datang lagi~'**_

Tak mempedulikan suara lonceng yang berbunyi secara otomatis ketika mereka keluar dari kafe itu. Sehun segera menarik Luhan untuk mengikuti langkah kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau ini asal tarik saja! Mau kemana, sih?"

"Mau ke taman yang ada di ujung jalan itu.Seingatku di ujung jalan itu ada taman, kan?" tanya Sehun polos sambil menunjuk ke arah depan.

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Kenapa jalan kaki? Kau tak bawa mobil?"

"Tidak. Waktu aku sampai di bandara, aku langsung disuruh ke sekolah oleh _Noona_-ku. Jadi aku belum sempat ambil mobil di apartemenku dan mengelilingi kota Beijing. Jadi hari ini kau temani aku jalan-jalan, ya, _Gege_?" pintanya polos.

Sorot matanya begitu tenang. Dengan senyum yang teduh, Luhan tanpa sadar menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Yaaa~ Aku memang tak salah punya pacar seperti dirimu, _Ge_!" seru Sehun sambil kembali menarik tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya.

"Aaaiiish, Oh Sehuuuuun!"

Tarikan tangan Sehun menandakan bahwa ia begitu menikmati hari ini. "Hahaha~_wo ai ni_,Xi Lu Haaan!"

Sehun berseru keras di pinggir jalan sambil menarik tangan Luhan lebih kuat karena sekarang ia sudah mulai berlari. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar.

"_WO AI NIIIIIII_, LUHAN!" teriaknya lebih keras.

Senyum lebar sukses tercetak di wajah Luhan ketika Sehun berteriak ketika mengucapkan kata itu…

Hatinya menghangat, seiring genggaman tangan yang ikut mengerat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**5) Chanyeol/Baekhyun**

_I Think It's Your Flower!  
(710 words)_

"Nah, selesai!"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega. Pekerjaannya untuk siang ini akhirnya selesai. Ia, seorang _florist _dadakan yang membantu kakaknya menjaga toko bunga. Khusus untuk minggu ini. Kurang lebih Chanyeol agak bangga, tidak hentinya ia tersenyum lebar menatap hasil karyanya.

Sebetulnya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sederhana saja.

Chanyeol sengaja menjemur beratus-ratus bunga segar yang berasal dari toko bunganya untuk dijadikan dekorasi tempat pernikahan seseorang, dan itu sangat PENTING. Bisa gawat kalau bunga pesanan tersebut belum jadi tepat pada waktu yang ditentukan.

Tadi pagi, seorang pria yang mengaku akan menikah dua hari lagi, datang ke toko bunga Chanyeol dan memesan bebungaan itu untuk dipakai sewaktu acara _open wedding_ di taman belakang rumahnya.

Dan Chanyeol selaku _florist _handal, menawarkan pria tersebut menyerahkan semua pada Chanyeol yang bersedia menjual jasanya. Tentu saja pria itu setuju, Chanyeol bahkan terlihat begitu bersemangat.

Bukannya Chanyeol tidak suka dengan menggunakan bunga segar, hanya saja dia sudah merangkai bunga-bunga itu, jika benar-benar basah terdengar tidak lucu. Karena Chanyeol punya cara tersendiri untuk merangkai bunga-bunganya.

**.**

**.**

"_Ommooo_, di mana bunga-bungaku?" gumam Chanyeol pada diri sendiri. Ia dengan cepat berlari ke lahan kosong di belakang toko bunga untuk mengambil bunga-bunga itu.

Namun apa yang didapat? Hasilnya nihil. Bunga-bungaan tersebut tidak ada di seluruh tempat yang ia lihat.

_Ya Tuhan, hujannya deras sekaliii, kemana bunga-bungaku?_ batin Chanyeol frustasi. Ayolah…, acara pernikahannya diselenggarakan besok.

_"Haatttcchih!"_

**Eh?**

Chanyeol menengokkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Ditajamkan pula pendengarannya untuk mengetahui dari mana suara itu berasal.

_"Haattchhhiiih!"_

Chanyeol akhirnya berjalan ke arah _gazebo_ yang ada di tengah-tengah lahan. Sementara di sisi-sisinya, terdapat banyak _gazebo-gazebo _kecil untuk menikmati indahnya taman atau meminum teh saat pegawai tokonya beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

Bolamata Chanyeol menyipit melihat sesosok yang tengah berkutat di bawah _gazebo_ besar itu. Tubuh mungil yang membelakangi Chanyeol terlihat bergetar. Dan satu hal yang membuat Chanyeol ingin segera berlari ke arah sana adalah–––ratusan rangkaian bunga Chanyeol ada di sana!

"_Ya__!_ Sedang apa kau di sana?" panggil Chanyeol kepada sosok yang memunggunginya itu.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat, ketika ia sudah sampai di belakang sosok yang kelihatannya sangat kedinginan itu sampai tak mendengar lagi panggilannya.

_Tunggu…_

Badan mungil seorang lelakidengan rambut kecoklatan seperti miliknya itu mencurigakan.

Dengan perlahan Chanyeol memegang bahu lelaki itu. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya miring agar bisa melihat. "Baekhyun?"

**Seettt!**

Sosok yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu menoleh cepat. Ia membulatkan matanya, pipinya yang _chubby _nampak sangat pucat, bibirnya juga sedikit biru.

"Kau?"

Hal itu nampaknya juga membuat Chanyeol sedikit tersentak. Ketika sosok tersebut memejamkan mata sambil berbisik dengan pelan, "Bocah gila…"

Chanyeol pun yakin itu _**Baekhyun**_ miliknya. Melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri sempoyongan tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar dan mendekati sosok itu pada tubuhnya.

"_Ommooo_, kau bisa mati di sini!" serunya sambil mendekap tubuh Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun yang nampaknya yang sekarang sedikit kehilangan kesadarannya hanya pasrah didekap erat oleh Chanyeol. Lalu lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu dengan sigap menggendong Baekhyun ala _bridal style _dan membawanya menuju tempat yang lebih hangat.

**.**

**.**

"Kau itu mau bunuh diri di sana?" tanya Chanyeol ketus pada Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk menatapnya sambil meniup-niupkan cokelat panas di gelas kecil yang sedang ia genggam. Tubuh mungilnya terbalut selimut sampai menutupi kepalanya. Menggemaskan.

"Hhh––_aniyo_," bantahnya dengan suara serak.

Chanyeol menyanderkan tubuhnya di badan kursi. Ia memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun yang terkadang meringis kecil ketika panasnya cokelat itu menghampiri lidahnya, namun ia tetap kekeh meminum cokelat panas itu. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sekilas, ia tadinya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tapi melihat Chanyeol yang terus-terusan menatapnya ia mendengus kecil.

"Tadi aku sedang berjalan di lahan belakang untuk mengambil sesuatu. Keburu hujan…, dan aku melihat rangkaian bunga-bunga hasil kerjamu dijemur di sana. Mana tega aku melihat mereka kebasahan, karena jumlahnya lumayan banyak aku agak lama mengambilnya. Tapi semuanya sudah kuamankan di tempat tadi..." jelas Baekhyun cepat.

"Dari mana kau tahu itu bunga-bungaku?"

"Mana tahu. Siapa tahu mungkin itu punyamu," jawabnya sambil memandang Chanyeol sinis.

"Kau sampai rela berbasah-basahan begitu…" Chanyeol mengerling nakal ke Baekhyun. "Tapi terima kasih, kau sudah menyelamatkan mereka…"

Pelukan hangat pun berhasil dilayangkan Chanyeol untuk tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Sambil terus mengucapkan terimakasih. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun menyelamatkan hidupnya~

Baekhyun mendengus saja. "Ya, ya, ya. Sudahlah, jangan lebay. Bukankah itu kewajibanku untuk membantu kekasihku?"

"O~ke."

Tawa pelan pun mengalun dari mereka berdua. Menikmati sisa malam dengan hangat coklat bersama sang belahan hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**6) Wufan/Tao**

_When Tao Loves Wufan Back  
(804 words)_

Senyap.

Mungkin potong kata itulah yang kini dirasa oleh seorang lelakibertubuh tinggi. Tubuhnya memang menjulang, sampai-sampai ia bisa melongok ke batas kaca ruang kelas yang berderet menyapa pandangnya.

Melihat _tag _namanya pada kemeja sekolah pemuda itu, di sana tertulis dengan jelas huruf Cina yang bila diaksarakan berbunyi Wu Yi Fan.

Koridor sekarang sudah sunyi. Penjuru sekolah juga telah sepi. Maklum, bel pulang sekolah baru saja berbunyi lima menit lalu, yang itu artinya separuh warga sekolah telah menghambur keluar gerbang untuk pulang. Mereka sudah tak tahan lagi dengan suasana pengapdalam kelas. Namun tidak bagi Wufan. Ia sama sekali tak berselera untuk ikut menghambur dengan para murid. Wufan bahkan meninggalkan tasnya di dalam kelas. Seperti ada yang ingin dilakukan…

**.**

**.**

Wufan kini berjalan pelan dengan langkah santai, sambil sesekali mengendap-endap. Di pelukannya ada sebuah kotak hijau bermotif kembang-kembang. Cantik sekali. Dan ia memeluk kotak tersebut amat erat. Seakan-akan bila kendur sedikit saja akan jatuh.

Muka Wufan terlihat begitu berseri, seperti orang yang habis mendapat undian lotre berhadiah jutaan. Pancaran feromonseolah tak hentinya bersinar pada paras tampan itu.

Wufan berhenti di persimpangan koridor. Dan, _tersenyum_.

Ini aneh. Ia yang biasanya dikenal dengan perangainya yang dingin seakan berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan sekarang. Wufan tidak berhenti menarik sudut bibirnya, layaknya orang idiot. _Bagus sekali!_

**.**

**.**

Wufan lalu memasuki ruangan yang cukup besar. Ia melongokkan kepalanya dari daun pintu.

Ruang itu sudah tak asing lagi baginya bahkan bisa dibilang ia telah hapal semua konstruksi ruang ini, karena ia memang sering ke sini. Untuk melihat. Atau lebih tepatnya—_mengunjungi_.

Banyak sasak tinju tergantung di sudut. Di sisi-sisinya terdapat kaca-kaca besar menempel rapih. Serta beberapa alat olahraga lain, semacam _gym _saja. Katakanlah ini ruang olahraga.

Ruang olahraga itu cukup lengang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang telah akrab dengan Wufan. Bagaimana tidak, hampir setiap hari Wufan datang ke mari. Dan setiap ke sini pasti ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Mau tidak mau—_entah siapa yang memulai lebih dulu_—mereka berkenalan. Wufan, tentu saja hutang budipada mereka karena ia meminta untuk _merahasiakan identitas_ Wufan dari_nya_.

"_Ni hao!_" sapanya singkat. Wufan kemudian mengerling aneh, semacam memberi tanda.

Sekumpulan pemuda itu mengangguk menanggapi. Menunjuk satu titik,tempat favorit Wufan selama ini.

Wufan tersenyum.

Ia mengintip-intip keadaan sekitarnya seraya mendesah pelan, _cukup aman…_ Lalu ia menunduk. Mendekati salah satu tongkat _wushu_ milik seorang pemuda yang amat dikenalnya. Huang Zi Tao… adik kelasnya yang terkenal jago bela diri—

—sekaligus orang yang berhasil mencuri hati Wufan.

_Untunglah, dia sedang tidak ada_, batinnya berkata riang. Hidungnya mulai kembang kempis menghadapi kenyataan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi sehabis ini.

Wufan menaruh kotak yang tadi dibawanya di samping tongkat _wushu _tersebut. Dengan tak lupa sepucuk surat juga terselip di bagian atasnya.

Sesudahnya, ia langsung berbalik.

Wufan sudah akan tersenyum lega, tidak sebelum ia menangkap bayangan tubuh yang sama menjulang dengannya—namun lebih pendek beberapa senti—tengah tersenyum sinis sembari meletakkan tangannya di depan dada, bersedekap.

Mulut pemuda itu mengerucut imut. Mata pandanya menyipit seakan-akan mau membunuh Wufan lewat tatapan menginterogasi.

Wufan seolah terjebak dalam lubang hitam tak berdasar. Kakinya merasa kebas tak dapat menopang tubuhnya.

"**T—Tao?**" panggilnya gugup. Dirasanya wajah Wufan telah sepucat hantu. Sosok itu… Seorang Huang Zi Tao, berdiri tak lebih tiga meter dari tempatnya termangu.

"Iya."

Wufan menengok ke arah kanan tempat sekumpulan sohibnya itu tadi bercanda, namun nihil.

_Sial._

**.**

**.**

Tao mendekati Wufan yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Jadi—" Menjeda sebentar, "jelaskan padaku, apa selama ini _Gege_ yang _menaruh _kotak-kotak itu?"

"Ng—k-kotak apa?"

Tao mendengus kemudian dengan gerakan cepat tak sampai sepuluh detik ia telah mengacungkan kotak hijau yang tadi ditaruh Wufan di samping tongkat _wushu_-nya.

"Ini?" tanyanya menyudutkan.

Tao berjalan menghampiri tas sekolahnya yang tergeletak, menarik resletingnya kasar. Ia mengeluarkan isi tasnya dengan tidak sabar. "Dan ini?"

_Kotak-kotak itu…_

Oh, astaga!

Wufan terpojok semakin jelas.

"_Mm_…"

"Sudah kuduga," Tao menghela napasnya. "Surat-surat itu juga _Gege _yang tulis, kan?" Menatap bolamata Wufan dengan taat. Bolamata dengan iris kecoklatan yang diam-diam selalu Tao kagumi—

"_Gege?_"

Wufan bingung menjawab apa. Suaranya bergetar. Pikirannya tumpul. Kata-kata yang telah disusun sejak minggu-minggu sebelumnya—_untuk menghadapi kemungkinan seperti ini_—menghilang, tergerus dalam debur pasif ketika melihat wajah polos itu tersenyum simpul.

"Harusnya tak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu…"

Wufan mengernyit tak mengerti dengan perkataan ambigu Tao. "K-Kenapa?"

"Aku benci pemuda pengecut, kau tahu…"

Wufan yang tak tahan akhirnya menangkup pipi Tao. "Oh, sungguh bukan maksudku menjadi pengecut atau apa… aku—aku hanya tidak tahu harus mengungkapkannya bagaimana. M-Maksudku—"

"Kau menguntitku, _Ge_? Atau jangan-jangan, kau malah menyukaiku?!" tembak Tao tiba-tiba.

**.**

**.**

"Ya… aku yang menaruh semua kotak dan surat itu…, tapi aku malu memberikan semuanya secara langsung," cicitnya. Ia menunduk tak berani menatap kelereng sewarna jelaga itu. "Sebab, kau benar. Aku menyukaimu…Tao."

Tao tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup bibir itu, sayang.

Perkataannya hampir membuat Wufan pingsan saat itu juga—

"**Aku**__**juga menyukai**__**Kris **_**Gege**_**."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari~**

Makasih udah baca! Ditunggu **review-**nya~ aku cinta kalian moah2~ #TaburinPakeLope2


End file.
